Johnny & The Legend of Manabu's Scroll
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Sequel to "Johnny and The Legend of Hisako's Tree". Isamu reunites with the Test kids and invites them to find another legend, and travel around the world to find it. Will they be able to repeat their success, or will they be beaten to it by a new enemy?
1. Prologue: Johnny X VS Wacko

**A/N After writing that other story of mine, and seeing how good it turned out, I decided to write a sequel to it. Truth be told, I've been having trouble coming up with some ideas that would go great with the sequel, and I felt like I needed some sort of inspiration to do it. And so, this is what I came with. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Prologue: Johnny X VS Wacko

It had been three months since the Test family went on a family vacation to Japan, and the Test kids, Johnny, Mary, Susan, and their talking mutated dog Dukey, had found Hisako's tree to save their father, Hubert, from dying of cancer. Today was just an average day at the Test residence. Mary and Susan were staring out the window in their lab watching Gil Sunbathing.

Mary and Susan: "(Lovesick sigh) Gil Nexdor."

But then, their main computer screen suddenly switched itself on, and news reporter, Hank Anchorman, was on the screen making his report saying,

Hank: "Hank Anchorman here, reporting live from downtown Porkbelly, as the streets are filled with mass destruction!"

Then Mary and Susan instantly looked at the screen, Johnny and Dukey come walking in the lab while also looking at the screen, as Hank Anchorman continues his report saying,

Hank: "The whole town is filled with giant construction action figures, as they are going around every block in every shop in every street tearing everything apart! I'm talking some major demolition going here, folks!"

Johnny: "Hmm, now who do we know that uses toys for evil?"

Then the screen switched itself to the crazed toy maker himself, Wacko.

Wacko: "Greetings, Porkbelly!"

Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan: "Wacko!"

Wacko: "I, Wacko, have a special announcement to make. Since this town is infested with so many snot-nose brats, I've decided to take matters into my own hands, and fix it so that this town is a place for adults, and _only_ for adults to rule and have fun, and I will rename this town from Porkbelly, to… WackoTown! (Laughs Manically)"

Then screen shuts itself off, and Mary and Susan say,

Mary and Susan: "A town for adults only?"

Dukey: "That sounds like a dull and boring place to live in."

Johnny: "You can say that again, dog. Which is why there's not gonna be any WackoTown around here. This looks like a job for… Johnny X and Super Pooch!"

Johnny and Dukey ran to the part of the lab where they get turned into their alter egos, Mary and Susan press many buttons on the computer, pulled a switch, and Johnny and Dukey get zapped with mutant powers, and into their superhero costumes.

Johnny: "Yes! I never get tired of this."

Dukey: "Yeah, well I do."

Johnny: (Hops on Dukey's back) "Super Pooch, away!"

Dukey flew out of the house, and towards the town with Johnny riding on his back. A few minutes later, they made it to the town, only to find it overrun by construction action figures that were double the size of a regular human being, and they were tearing up everything in sight. They landed in the streets, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You take care of the ones on that side, and I'll handle the ones on the other."

Dukey: "Copy that!"

They both ran in opposite directions towards the destructive action figures to take them down with the help of their mutant powers.

Johnny: "Shape-shifting powers, go!"

Johnny had shape-shifted into a rhinoceros and started knocking down all the action figures in sight within eight blocks.

Dukey: "Time to cut them down to size, with my shrinking powers!"

Dukey shot beams out of his eyes, and shrunk all the action figures within 3 blocks down to the size of an apple seed. But then, the remaining action figures on the streets were surrounding Johnny, and then he says,

Johnny: "Let's see how you dorks like my power poots!"

Johnny blasts fire from his rear end, and managed to take out all the action figures surrounding him, Dukey runs up to him, and says,

Dukey: "Nice work, mutant-powered pal of mine."

Johnny: "You weren't so bad yourself, fuzzy buddy."

Dukey: "But we still gotta take care of the ones destroying the roofs."

Johnny: "Way ahead of you." (Hops on Dukey's back) "To the roofs, dog!"

Dukey flew up to the height of the roofs of the buildings, and Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "Go hurricane hands!"

Johnny clapped his hands, strong hurricane-force winds came out of them, and they were taking out all of the last destructive construction action figures that were on the roofs. Johnny and Dukey spent a moment celebrating their victory over the action figures trying to destroy Porkbelly, but then they heard a maniacal laughter coming their way, and it turned out to be Wacko in a hoverpod. When he got close to them while in the air, he says,

Wacko: "Hello, Johnny X, and Super mutt!"

Dukey: "That's Super _Pooch_ to you!"

Johnny: "And your plans to make WackoTown are history, Wacko!"

Wacko: "Are you sure about that?"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Wacko: "Ha, ha, ha! I've taken account in you trying to foil my plans, Johnny X! So that's why I had come up with a plan B!"

Dukey: "Oh, I do not like the sound of that."

Then Wacko pushes a button in his hoverpod, and starts laughing manically as all of the construction action figures that Johnny and Dukey took out were all coming together, and transformed into one giant construction action figure that was possibly taller than the empire state building, and had multiple giant tools coming out of its right hand. Wacko flies to it's head, it's hardhat opens up, Wacko goes inside, the hardhat closes, and Wacko speaks into a microphone so that the whole town could hear him, and says,

Wacko: "Say hello to Big Boris! (Laughs manically)"

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Dukey: "That is one big toy."

Wacko: "Goodbye, Johnny X!"

Wacko tried using a nail gun to fire nails at Johnny and Dukey, but they had managed to dodge all of them. Then he uses a chainsaw to slice them up, but Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "TELEPORT!"

The two mutant heroes had disappeared right before the chainsaw could reach them.

Wacko: "You can't hide from me forever!"

Johnny and Dukey appear behind a building, away from Big Boris; Johnny turns on his watch communicator and says,

Johnny: "Susan! Mary! Come in! We've got a big problem down here, and man, do I mean BIG!"

Susan: "We know, Johnny. We're working on finding a weak spot on Big Boris."

Mary: "We'll need time to figure out where it is. In the meantime, try to keep him busy for as long as you can."

But then, Wacko slices the top part of the building Johnny and Dukey were hiding behind.

Dukey: "If we survive long enough!"

Johnny: "Split up!"

Johnny jumps on to a nearby roof while Dukey flies away. Wacko swings a hammer down on the building he was on, Johnny dodges it, but the building begins to fall apart on him. He runs along the falling rubble to the edge of the building, jumps high in the air, But Wacko grabs him with Big Boris's huge left hand, and says,

Wacko: "Hope you don't mind me giving you a _hand_, Johnny X! And while I'm at it, how about I give you a big squeeze! (Laughs maniacally)"

Dukey: "JOHNNY!"

Wacko began squeezing the life out of Johnny. After a while, he says,

Johnny: "(Groaning) Te… le… port!"

Johnny disappeared from the hand and reappeared on another roof of a building.

Johnny: "Whew, man! I've heard of getting out of a tight spot, but this is ridiculous!"

Wacko: "You cannot escape me!"

Johnny: "Uh-oh."

Wacko starts firing nails at Johnny again, and Johnny begins running from roof to roof to avoid the nails. When he ran out of roofs to jump to, Dukey flies underneath him, and catches him in mid-air. Dukey turns to face Big Boris, and says,

Dukey: "Is there anything we can do to stop that thing?"

Just then, Johnny watch starts ringing, he presses a button on it to answer it, and it turned out to be his twin sisters.

Susan: "Johnny, we've managed to find a weak spot on Big Boris."

Johnny: "Great! So, where is it?"

Mary: "It's the hardhat; that's where all of it's power is coming from. If you can give hit it hard enough there, it should lose all of it's power and fall apart."

Johnny: "Cool. Thanks for the tip." (Turns off watch communicator) "Hmm… Super Pooch, I've got a plan."

As Johnny begins telling Dukey his plan, Wacko shouts,

Wacko: "Why have you stopped, Johnny X? Have you decided to surrender to my ultimate tool of destruction and construction?"

Johnny: "…You think you can do it?"

Dukey: "You got it."

Johnny: "Then let's bring down that toy!"

Dukey begins flying away with Johnny on his back as Wacko shouts,

Wacko: "Hey! Where are you going? Come back and face me, Johnny X! Don't think that you can run from me!"

Then Dukey lands on the ground facing Big Boris, and Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "Johnny X never runs! Especially when he's about to unleash his power pooting powers!"

Johnny blasts fire from his rear end, which allowed Dukey to fly full speed at Big Boris like a torpedo. While he was flying, he shouts,

Dukey: "Shape-shifting powers, go!"

Dukey had shape-shifted into a whale and Johnny was riding him like a surfboard. Dukey then collided head-first at the hardhat, which caused Big Boris to start falling over, and Johnny got launched in the air due to the impact. When he got close to the head, he shouted,

Johnny: "Go hurricane hands!"

Johnny clapped his hands once more, strong hurricane-force winds came out of them, and they completely blew away Big Boris. Wacko began falling down to Earth until he was caught in a net by Mr. Black and Mr. White in a helicopter.

Mr. White: "Now it's time we reintroduced you to a little town that actually _is_ a place for adults."

Mr. Black: "It's a town that you should be very familiar with, Wacko. A town that we like to call, "Jail"."

Wacko: "What? No! NO! I _will_ get my revenge on you, Johnny Test! I'll get you!"

Wacko continues shouting as Mr. Black and Mr. White were flying him to jail.

Dukey: "Well, Johnny X, looks like we saved the day again."

Johnny: "Yeah, we sure did. Let's go fly to the nearest ice cream store for some victory sundaes."

Dukey: "Ooh, sundaes! I'm in!"

And so, Johnny X and Super Pooch celebrated their victory at the ice cream store eating sundaes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter from an Old Friend

**A/N Now that Johnny X has defeated Wacko, let's get back to the regular Johnny Test. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 1: A Letter from an Old Friend

It was a peaceful morning at the Test house, and the mailman was just putting some letters in their mailbox, just as Dukey had snuck up on him, barks at the mailman, and runs as fast as he could away from the house.

Dukey: "(Laughs) Ahh, that never gets old."

And then, Dukey took the letters out of the mailbox, goes inside the house, and begins going through them to see which were bills and ads, until he noticed a particular letter that was from someone that he and the Test kids were very acquainted with. Dukey heads up to Johnny's room with the letter in his paw, and as soon as he opens the door, he sees Johnny sitting on his beanbag chair playing a video game while saying,

Johnny: "Yeah, take that! And that! Oh no you don't! Think you can get me? Well, think again, ha, ha!"

Dukey: "Hey, Johnny! Guess what?"

Johnny: "Not now, dog. I'm a little busy right now."

Dukey: "I think this letter might change your mind about that."

Johnny: "A letter from what? The Principle from my school?"

Dukey: "Nope."

Johnny: "Does it say anything about us winning a prize?"

Dukey: "Try again."

Johnny: "Okay, I give up. Who's it from?"

Dukey: "It's a letter from Isamu."

As soon as Johnny heard what his best friend just said, his eyes goes wide for a second, paused his game, and says,

Johnny: "Isamu?" (Stands up) "You mean that guy we met in Japan that helped us save dad from dying by finding a tree that can cure anything? That Isamu?"

Dukey: "You got it."

Johnny: "Awesome! So what does it say?"

Dukey: "Uh… yeah, my, uh, Japanese is a bit off, so I can't really read the whole thing right."

Johnny: "Oh. No worries, fuzzy buddy. We can just use the other translator in the house. To the lab!"

Johnny and Dukey had ran up the stairs to Susan and Mary's lab, and run inside while saying,

Johnny: "Susan! Mary! You'll never guess what we just got in the, uh, uh…"

They both looked around the lab, but couldn't find the twins anywhere.

Johnny: "Susan? Mary? Hello! Anybody home?"

Mary and Susan: "We're up here, Johnny."

Johnny and Dukey both looked up, and saw both twins hanging upside down, and Dukey says,

Dukey: "Hey, how's the weather up there? (Chuckles)"

Susan: "Fine, thank you."

Mary: "We're actually making some improvements in these all-terrain shoes. Not only can they walk on any surface, but they can also allow the wearer to walk in any angle without falling off."

Johnny: "Cool. Anyways, we just got a letter from Isamu."

Mary and Susan: "Isamu?"

The twins then walk back to the floor of the lab, and say,

Mary: "Isamu, as in, the Japanese archeologist that helped us find Hisako's tree so that we could use it's leaves to cure dad of his cancer?"

Johnny: "The one and only."

Susan: "All right, so what did he write in the letter?"

Dukey: "Uh, yeah, about that. He wrote the whole thing in Japanese, and well, I can't exactly read the whole thing right."

Susan: "Okay, we've seriously got to add some improvements to his translation program."

Mary: "Well, luckily, we've got our own translator on our computer." (Walk toward computer) "Just place the letter on this, it'll scan Isamu's handwriting, and translate it all into English on the screen."

Dukey: "That seems simple enough."

Johnny: "Yeah, so let's start translating!"

Dukey had place the letter on the part of the computer Mary had instructed, it began scanning the letter, and then all of Isamu's handwriting appeared on screen and switched to English as the letter now reads,

Isamu: "_Dear Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary Test, this is your old friend, Isamu. I am on the verge of another discovery, and I believe that it could be one of the most important discoveries I've ever made, just like the one we've previously made in finding Hisako's tree. Once I have enough details on where to find it, I will travel to America and invite you four into coming along with me._"

Dukey: "Wow, looks like Isamu has been busy since we last saw him at our family vacation in Japan three months ago."

Johnny: "Yeah, big time."

Susan: "Hey, look at the date. He sent us this letter about two weeks ago."

Mary: "Yeah. So, if Isamu is as good at archeology as he was when we first met him in Japan, do you think that maybe it means that he could've-"

Before Mary could finish her thought, they all suddenly heard the doorbell ring. All four of them rush down the stairs, Johnny opens the door, and it was the archeologist himself as he was in his safari suit, and carrying a bag.

Johnny, Dukey, Mary and Susan: "ISAMU!"

Isamu had bowed to the Test kids, they did the same, and Isamu says,

Isamu: "It's been a long time, children."

Johnny: "Boy, I'll say."

Isamu: "I assume you all got my note before my arrival?"

Dukey: "Yeah, we did. But, wait a second, how did you know where we live?"

Isamu: "When you're studying the many things that are hidden away in this world, you tend to learn a few things."

Susan: "So, since you're here, does that mean that you've managed to get enough details for this other discovery you were working on?"

Isamu: "Exactly."

But then, Hubert and Lila had walked from the living room to the front door, Dukey switched back to his four leg position and Hubert says,

Hubert: "Johnny? Girls? Who's at the door?"

Isamu: "Ah, and these two are your parents, I presume?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Yup."

Lila: "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

Johnny: "Mom, Dad, say hello to our old friend from Japan, Isamu."

Hubert: "Isamu? Now why does that name sound familiar?"

Mary: "Because he's the archeologist from Japan that helped us save your life, dad."

Hubert: "Archeologist?"

Lila: "That's right! I remember! They said that they found that magical glowing leaf to cure your cancer with the help of an archeologist named Isamu."

Hubert: "Of course!"

Lila: "Welcome to our home, Isamu."

Isamu: "It's an honor to be here."

Hubert: "You know, I never did a chance to thank you for taking care of our kids while they tried to save my life."

Isamu: "It was my pleasure."

Hubert: "Now, how about you come inside and have some of my meatloaf?"

Isamu: "Hmm, sounds appetizing."

As Hubert and Lila were showing Isamu to the kitchen, Johnny whispers to his older sisters and dog saying,

Johnny: "Famous last words."

Hubert: "I heard that!"

Johnny: "What? Just saying."

A few minutes later, Hubert had cooked a meatloaf for the whole family, and their guest. When Isamu had taken a bite out Hubert's meatloaf, everyone had expected him respond with a predictable gag reflex, but instead, he says,

Isamu: "Mmm, tastes like a meal I once tried back home."

Lila: "So, Isamu, as happy as we are to be meeting you here in our house, can you tell us why you have decided to come all this way from Japan to our home?"

Isamu: "Ah, yes, well… (Clears throat) Johnny, Mary, Susan, Dukey, I have been working on finding another legend, and I want you four to come along with me to find it."

Mary: "And what exactly is this legend that you've been looking into?"

Isamu then took out some papers from his bag once more, placed them on the table and says,

Isamu: "I have been learning about the tale called, "The Legend of Manabu's Scroll"."

Susan: "Huh. So, what's this legend about, Isamu?"

Isamu: "This legend tells about a man that was once named, Manabu, and a few centuries ago, he was one of the most brilliant story tellers in the world. He told stories of all genres. Adventure, romance, mystery, horror, and so forth. He had told many stories around the world, entertaining and awing the many people that listened to his tales. One day, he'd gone on a journey in search of inspiration to write another story, but what he had found was a scroll. But not just any scroll, it was a magic scroll. Anything that he had written on the scroll with it's unique brush could instantly appear, come to life, and then make them disappear whenever he wanted. He used the scroll's power to literally bring his tales to life to entertain, and he had decided to name it after himself, as it was called, Manabu's scroll. But, one day, he began causing havoc and destruction with the many drawings he had written on the scroll. Many didn't know if it was because the scroll was controlling him, or if he had merely just gone mad from telling one too many tales. And then, he just suddenly disappeared from the very face of the Earth, and all that he had left behind was the stories that he had told. I believe that Manabu had lost control of his own imagination, which is why he had caused so much trouble all of a sudden, and I also think that he had left some clues in this world that tell where anyone can find and use his scroll."

Johnny: "Wait a minute. If that scroll thingy made him go all coo-coo in the first place, why would he want someone to find it?"

Isamu: "I think it's because that he wants someone to tell stories just as he use to with the scroll, but hoping that they're imagination wouldn't get the best of them as it did with him."

Hubert: "Wow, that's… interesting."

Lila: "And you're wanting to bring our children along with you to find this "Manabu's Scroll"?"

Isamu then placed all of the papers back in his bag before his says,

Isamu: "Yes, that is my intention. And I can assure you both that they will be in good hands."

Hubert: "Well…"

Johnny: "Come on, Dad, looking for another legend around the world sounds awesome! Besides, we've done it before, and we can do it again."

Hubert: "Yeah, I know, but if this whole thing becomes dangerous?"

Mary and Susan: "Dad, we're use to dangerous situations."

Hubert: "Oh, I don't know."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Please, Dad?"

Dukey: "Woof?"

Hubert thought this decision over of whether or not to let his children go around the world to find a scroll that can create anything. A big part of him didn't want to send his kids out, but they all seemed willing to go, and they would have someone to keep an eye on them. A few moments later, Hubert relents as he says,

Hubert: (Sighs) "All right, kids, you can go."

Johnny, Dukey, Mary, Susan: "Yeah!"

Dukey: "Uh, I mean, woof, woof!"

Lila: "But please be careful while you kids are out there, and take good care of them, Isamu."

Isamu: "You have my word."

Hubert: "And you all have to do everything that Isamu tells you to do. That means you too, Johnny."

Johnny: "Hey!"

Isamu: "All right then, shall we prepare for our trip then?"

Johnny: "You need to ask? To the lab!"

Isamu: "Lab?"

Mary and Susan: "You'll see."

Isamu followed the Test kids up the stairs, all the way up to the door to the lab. As soon as he had entered the twins' lab, he looked around in awe while saying,

Isamu: "(Chuckling) My, my! This is spectacular! You two young ladies have invented everything that is in this room?"

Mary and Susan: "We dabble."

Dukey: "Hey, Isamu, uh, listen. About my doggy appearance, well, I-"

Isamu: "Let me guess, you're really a dog that was mutated into a talking dog, am I right?"

Dukey: "Uh, yeah, good guess. But how did you-"

Isamu: "I had a feeling that was the case when I learned how brilliant Susan and Mary were back in Japan. I assume that neither your parents nor anybody else know of this?"

Johnny: "You got it. Well, except for a lot of weird and crazy people that we know."

Isamu: "Hm, well, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Johnny: "Thanks. Now, let's get packing!"

Johnny, the twins, and Dukey started grabbing as much as they could that can help them for the new adventure they were about to set off on. A few minutes later, they all regrouped at a table to see what they had all chosen from the many inventions in the lab.

Susan: "Okay, let's see what we've got."

Mary: "We have two freeze blasters, our all-terrain shoes, and some diving gear."

Johnny: "I've got the turbo action backpack, some smoke grenades, and also some Red Gush and candy for the road."

Dukey: "And I've got some grappling hooks, cool binoculars, and some bacon. (Chuckles)"

Isamu: "Very interesting. I don't suppose you four have anything that can help us travel around the world?"

Mary: "We can use the hovercraft."

Mary then pushes a button she pulled out from her pocket, and the hovercraft came up from the floor.

Isamu: "That'll work."

Susan: "Okay, Isamu, do you know where it is that we need to go first?"

Isamu: "Well, as I was going through the notes about Manabu's scroll, I've learned that the first clue is located somewhere in Australia."

Johnny: "What gave you that idea?"

Isamu: "This riddle that I've read before I came here. "If you are willing to find what is mine while sane, then you must first travel to the Plains in Brisbane"."

Dukey: "The Plains in Brisbane?"

Mary: "…The Cooper Plains in Brisbane, Australia!"

Susan: "Then that's where we'll be heading first."

Johnny: "Then what're we waiting for? Let's do it!"

And so, the Test kids and Isamu climbed into the hovercraft with all the gear that they picked out, started the engine, and they all flew out of the house, and away to the country, Australia, while Hubert and Lila watched them fly off.

Lila: "Do you really think that they'll be safe, Hugh?"

Hubert: "Well, they've got Isamu with them, Lila, so yeah, I'm sure they'll all be fine."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Clue in the Cooper Plains

**A/N First stop, Australia. Let's see what they will find there. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 2: Clue in the Cooper Plains

Johnny and the gang were now flying over the country of Australia, towards the Cooper Plains in Brisbane. When they reached their destination, they remained flying in the hovercraft while looking around.

Johnny: "All right, we made it. So, what're we suppose to do now, Isamu?"

Isamu: "I'm not entirely sure about that at the moment, Johnny. Hmm… Susan, Mary, if you two don't mind, could you two please land this thing? I can't think straight with the sound of the engine going."

Susan: "Sure thing."

Mary: "We can land in the park over there."

As soon as they had landed, they got out of the hovercraft and started walking around, looking for anything that could be a sign to Manabu's scroll while the locals were staring at them. When Johnny noticed this, he says,

Johnny: "Uh, hey, how's it going, everyone?"

Dukey: (Whispering) "Uh, Johnny, around here, it's "g'day, mate"."

Johnny: "Oh."

But then, a man walks up to them, and says,

Australian man: "Crikey! Did that dog of yours just talk, mate?"

Johnny: "Uh, no, he did not… mate."

Then they walked away from the man to keep looking. A few minutes later, they walked up to Isamu while he was sitting on a bench, looking through his notebook and the twins standing next to him.

Johnny: "So, find anything yet?"

Mary and Susan: "Nope."

Isamu: "Nothing. Hmm… The riddle that I've read brought us here, so the answer that we're looking for must be somewhere nearby, here in this park. We must be overlooking something, or somewhere that we haven't thought of looking at yet. Question is, where could it be?"

And then, Dukey looked up at the tree next to them, and noticed something unusual on the tree. There was a small carving on its branch.

Dukey: "Hey, look! There's something on that tree."

Johnny: "What? Where?"

Dukey: "Right there, on that branch."

Everyone had looked at the part of the tree Dukey pointed at, and noticed it as well.

Susan: "Oh, I see it."

Mary: "Yeah, me too."

Johnny: "I still don't see it."

Dukey: "Okay, try to follow where I'm pointing, Johnny."

Johnny aligned his eyesight to the part of the tree Dukey was talking about, and says,

Johnny: "…Oh, okay, now I see it."

Isamu: "Ah, this must be it. This is what we're looking for. Hm, it looks like a Japanese character… but it's too small for me to tell which one it is."

Susan: "We can help with that. Any chance you brought a camera with you, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Yes. One moment, please."

Isamu had opened his bag and started digging through it to find the camera he had.

Isamu: (Takes out camera) "There you go."

Mary: "Thanks."

Johnny: "So, what're you guys gonna do?"

Mary: "We're gonna use our all-terrain shoes to climb up the tree and take a photo of the Japanese character so that Isamu can tell what it is, and read it."

Isamu: "Yes, good plan. I imagine that there are more characters on more of these trees, so you'll have to inspect each and every one of them here in the park."

Mary and Susan: "Right."

The twins activated their shoes, walked up to the tree, took a picture of the character carved on the branch, and repeated the same process with all over the trees that were in the park, even though some of them didn't have any characters carved on them. A few minutes later, the twins had returned just as Johnny had finished a bottle of Red Gush, and Dukey had eaten a slice of bacon.

Isamu: "Ah, good, you're both back."

Johnny: "About time, too. (Burps)"

Dukey: "(Chuckles) Nice one."

Susan: "Anyways, we managed to find all the characters that were on the trees in the park."

Isamu: "Very good. Now then, may I?"

Mary: "Go ahead." (Gives camera to Isamu)

Isamu begins looking through all the pictures that the twins have taken, writes down the characters that were on them in a notebook while muttering. When he looked through all the pictures, he continues muttering while looking at his notebook.

Johnny: "So, what're you trying to do?"

Isamu: "I'm trying to put each of these into the right order. These characters that were hidden in the trees tell a message. A message left by Manabu to those that would try to find his scroll. Now, let's see…"

Isamu continued trying to put each one of the characters in order until he had gotten them figured out.

Isamu: "Yes! I've got it!"

Johnny: "Awesome!"

Dukey: "So, what is it?"

Isamu: "It's another riddle, to another location."

Mary and Susan: "What does it say?"

Isamu: "It says, "If you wish to write the tale you want to tell, you will need the proper tool for the story to move on. You will find it near a place where those deep in the Botha inhabit, away from the Khamgaon"."

Johnny: "Uh, okay, what does that mean?"

Isamu: "Hmm… Do you four recall what I had told you about what Manabu had used to tell his tales with the scroll?"

Susan: "Yeah, you mentioned that he used a unique brush."

Isamu: "That's right. It was unique because it was only writing tool out of all the others in the world that would ever work for the scroll, and now he has hidden it away."

Dukey: "All right, so where _did_ he hide it?"

Mary: "The riddle said it's near a place where those deep in the Botha inhabit, away from the Khamgaon. So, that would be…"

Susan: "…In the Botha forest of Khamgaon, Maharashtra, India!"

Isamu: "Well then, now that we know where to travel to next, let's return to the hovercraft."

Johnny, Mary, Dukey and Susan: "Right!"

But then, just as Isamu and the Test kids were heading back to the hovercraft, Isamu looks back and stopped in his tracks when he notices someone behind them, far from the park, watching them. This gave him an uneasy feeling for some reason.

Johnny: "Hey, Isamu! What's the hold-up?"

Isamu: "Oh, uh, nothing! I'm coming!"

Isamu had returned to the hovercraft while the man that Isamu had spotted took out his cell phone moments later after he watches them fly away, and dials a number.

Man: "Yes, sir.… Yes, he is heading towards the Botha forest in India. He's also got a group of children with him, along with an ugly dog.… Yes, sir. Understood."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Enemy in the Botha Forest

**A/N Looks like the gang is going brush hunting through the forest this time. Will they be able to find what they're looking for? Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 3: Enemy in the Botha Forest

The hovercraft was now flying towards the continent of India. Johnny, Dukey, the twins and Isamu had first arrived at the Khamgaon, and then followed the GPS in the hovercraft to the Botha Forest. When they arrived to it, they remained hovering over it to figure out where to look.

Dukey: "This place is so big. How will we know where to start?"

Isamu: "Give me a minute…"

Johnny: "Hmm… hey, look! There's a big lake over there. Maybe that's where that brush thingy is."

Mary: "Well, it couldn't hurt to look."

Isamu: "And it seems like a good place as any to hide something."

Susan: "Then let's check it out."

The hovercraft lands in the forest, the kids, Dukey and Isamu climbed out and walked towards the lake. When they got close to it, Isamu begins examining the lake to see if he could find the brush that is used for Manabu's scroll. A few minutes later, he says,

Isamu: "Hmm… I don't see anything. It's probably very well hidden in the lake. We're going to have to go into it if we're gonna find the brush."

Mary: "Well, good thing that we packed that diving gear then."

Susan: "Right, but we only have enough diving gear for two to go into the lake. So, two of us will go in to find the brush while the rest will stay out here."

Isamu: "I will go. The search may go more smoothly if I were to look for it."

Johnny: "Hey, can I go too?"

Isamu: "You want to assist me in finding the brush, Johnny?"

Johnny: "That and I wanna see if there's anything cool in that lake."

Isamu: "I highly doubt of that."

Mary: "All right, now let's get you two suited up."

The twins strapped the diving gear on to Johnny and Isamu, and say,

Susan: "Okay, now listen up; there's enough oxygen in those tanks to keep you two in that lake for an hour. That's how long you two have got to find that brush."

Dukey: "But what if they end up not finding anything?"

Mary: "Then we'll just have to look somewhere else in the forest. You guys ready to go?"

Johnny and Isamu both did a thumbs-up as a response.

Mary: "Well then, good luck."

The two had dived in the lake, and began swimming around in it. At first, they couldn't find anything, but a few minutes later, Johnny noticed something peculiar in the lake. There was a very small hole in the dirt, which gave them an idea that there was something hidden through it. They started digging at the hole until it was big enough for both of them to swim in to. They swam into the hole, made their way through a long tunnel, and surfaced in a cave. They get out of the water, take off their masks, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Wow, who would've guessed that there was a cave right in the middle of a lake?"

Isamu: "Well, apparently Manabu did. Hopefully we'll be able to find the brush he used for the scroll in here."

Johnny: "Yeah, so let's go."

They walked around for a while, and then they came across something at the end of it. Isamu picked it up and inspected it. After a while, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Sooo, whatcha got there, Isamu?"

Isamu: "I think we just found what we're looking for."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Isamu: "While this may not be the whole thing, I believe that this is merely a piece of the brush.

Johnny: "A _piece_?"

Isamu: "Let me try to explain this to you. Before Manabu had lost control of his imagination, he must've known that he would sooner or later, which is why he made these clues and riddles for those that would want find his scroll, and once he had lost control, he must've had a part of him that was still sane enough to separate the brush into pieces after he did what he had to do, and then somehow managed to hide them in different locations and then hides the scroll afterwards."

Johnny: "Alright, then all we gotta do is find the rest of them. So, how do we do that?"

Isamu: "I… am not sure. There aren't any other clues around here, Johnny."

Johnny: "Hm… Hey, there's a button on that thing, and it's got a symbol on it. What does that symbol mean?"

Isamu: "Ah, it's a character that means "create". It must be how Manabu was able to operate the brush."

Isamu holds the piece to his eye sideways as he looks through one of its two holes to look inside of it.

Isamu: "Hmm… it appears that it was also made to carry something in the middle of the inside of it. I wonder…"

But then, Johnny's watch communicator started ringing, and Johnny answers saying,

Johnny: "Yello."

Susan: "Johnny! Isamu! Come in!"

Mary: "We're under attack! We're under attack!"

Dukey: "HEEELLLP!"

After that last scream, transmission got cut off.

Johnny: "Dukey? Susan? Mary? Guys? Hello? Uh-oh."

Isamu: "Quickly, Johnny! We've got to get out of this cave and help them!"

Johnny: "Right behind ya."

The two had rushed their out the way they came in the cave, swam back to the other side, got out of the lake, and sees signs of struggle around the area.

Johnny: "Aw man, where'd they go?"

Isamu: "I don't know, but it seems that someone had attacked them while we were searching for the brush. I'm starting to think that we're not the only ones after Manabu's scroll."

And then, two red dots started blinking on Johnny's watch.

Johnny: "Hmm? Hey, Isamu, look. Susan and Mary just activated their homing beacons."

Isamu: "Then we'll know exactly where they are. We'd better get back to the hovercraft and grab whatever we can that could help us save them."

Johnny: "Right. To the hovercraft!"

After they had taken off the diving gear and gotten some supplies from the hovercraft, which was the freeze blasters, a smoke grenade, a pair of binoculars, and the turbo action backpack, Johnny and Isamu followed to where the homing beacons were leading them. Eventually, they end up seeing a camp while on top of a hill. Isamu takes out the binoculars and uses it to search the camp.

Johnny: "You see anything, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Yes… some people. They don't appear to be friendly, though."

Johnny: "You think these guys are after the scroll, too?"

Isamu: "It would seem so. They might be the same people that took your sisters and Dukey."

Johnny: "You got that right. They're beacons are going off in the middle of it. Can you see them?"

Isamu: "Hmm… no. They must be inside one of the tents."

Johnny: "All right, then try it with this mode on."

Johnny flipped a switch on the binoculars, and Isamu was able to see what was inside the tents.

Isamu: "Oh. Impressive."

Johnny: "I know, right? So, can you see where they are now?"

Isamu: "I'm working on it."

Isamu looks at each of the tents until he finally sees them tied to a pole with a man standing in front of them.

Isamu: "There! I found them."

Johnny: "Where?"

Isamu: "That tent right there. They've been tied up inside it."

Johnny: "Yup, that figures."

Isamu: "There's someone else in it. Must be their leader."

But when the man turned to exit the tent, Isamu had gone wide-eyed, and gasps,

Isamu: "(Exclaims in Japanese)"

Johnny: "What? What happened? Who's the leader?"

Isamu: "Rokuro…"

Johnny: "Who?"

Isamu: "He used to be a friend of mine, before he had been sent to prison, because of me."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Isamu: "Well, you see, years ago, Rokuro and I were both students of archeology, and good friends. We had shared many good times, but that had all ended when I caught him selling artifacts to the black market. I stopped him myself, and ever since that day, he had sworn revenge on me. It seems that he has found a way to do it."

Johnny: "Huh. You know, Isamu, for an archeologist, you seem to have a way to get involved with plenty of crazy people that would do anything for legends and treasures."

Isamu: "Well, that's archeology for you, Johnny. Running into greedy bandits and grave robbers comes with the job. Just like when we had dealt with Takeshi."

Johnny: "Yeah, no kidding. That guy was like a human bulldozer; nothing could keep that guy down, and I almost ended up with a knife in my head."

Isamu: "I remember. I still regret about how his time had ended…" (Looks through binoculars) "Hmm? What is that?"

Johnny: "What?"

Isamu: "Rokuro's carrying something. It looks like some kind of crystal or something. Hmm… well, in any case, we need to think of a way to get Dukey, Susan and Mary out of there."

Johnny: "Not to worry, I have a plan."

Isamu: "You do? Well then, let's hear it."

Johnny: "I can use the Turbo Action Backpack here to shrink us down, and I'll fly us into the camp, we sneak in to the tent the girls and Dukey are in, we free them, and we sneak right back outta there."

Isamu: "Hm, that'll work. We might also need to take that crystal Rokuro has. I've got a feeling that it's what makes Manabu's brush work."

Johnny: "Whatever you say. Let's do it!"

Johnny activates the shrink ray of the Turbo Action Backpack and shrinks themselves to the size of a fly. He picks up Isamu as he flew straight towards the camp. When they fly next to the tent that Mary, Susan and Dukey were being held hostage, Isamu's middle-aged old friend with short blond hair steps out wearing his bandana, t-shirt, vest, pants and boots. He puts the crystal in his pocket and walks away without a care in the world. As soon as he was gone, Johnny flies in the tent with Isamu, activates the shrink ray again to un-shrink themselves and lands on the floor.

Johnny: "Hey, guys."

Dukey: "Johnny! Isamu!"

Susan: "What took you two so long?"

Johnny: "Eh, just buzzing around."

The two had untied the twins and Dukey from the pole and Mary says,

Mary: "Guys, we've got a problem; that man that was just here a few seconds ago is the leader of all the goons here, and has the one thing that can make the brush of Manabu's scroll work."

Isamu: "I knew it. He _is_ after the scroll, just like we are. Whatever happens, we must not let him get to it."

Dukey: "Yeah, considering the fact that he's got a whole army with him, it seems pretty obvious that we shouldn't let him have it."

Susan: "And Isamu, he was talking about you earlier, too. He sounded like he knew you very well."

Johnny: "Yeah, about that; Isamu was friends with him until he'd put him in jail."

Dukey, Mary and Susan: "Huh?"

Isamu: "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to find a way out of this camp and get-"

Suddenly, the tent was pulled down, and the gang was now completely surrounded by Rokuro's men that had rifles and knives.

Isamu: "…the crystal."

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

And then, Rokuro himself had stepped forward towards Isamu and the Test kids.

Rokuro: "Hello, Isamu. It's been too long."

Isamu: "Yes, it has, Rokuro."

Rokuro: "I see that you're still the same archeologist that you've always been since we last met. You even made some new friends. American friends, I might add."

Johnny: "How's it going?"

Isamu: "And I see that you haven't change at all since your time in prison."

Rokuro: "…Yes… all those years that I've spent rotting in jail… all because _you_ put me there in the first place!"

Isamu: "You didn't leave me with any other choice! Those artifacts were supposed to be displayed in a museum, not sold like an old shoe to the black market, and you've done it behind my back, as well."

Rokuro: "Hmph, well, things have changed since then. Back then, for me, it was just for the money. But now, this is about revenge."

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, we've heard that whole "wanting revenge" speeches plenty of times before. So, could we just skip to the part where we start escaping from you dorks?"

Rokuro: "(Laughs) Oh, I'm afraid none of you will be escaping, flame-headed boy. Now, Isamu, I know that you have a piece of the brush with you. If you give it to me, I will show you and your friends some mercy. But if you choose not to… well, let's just say that my men here are anxious to show no mercy towards any of you."

They all started looking around as they see the men surrounding them had vicious looks on their faces and started whispering to each other.

Dukey: (Whispering) "Oh man. This is bad. This is very, very bad."

Susan: (Whispering) "Yeah, no kidding."

Mary: (Whispering) "Anyone got a plan?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "I do. Just be ready to run."

Isamu: (Whispering) "All right, then. Do it."

Johnny: "You're wrong, old man."

Rokuro: "I beg your pardon?"

Johnny: "Isamu doesn't have the piece. I do."

Rokuro: "Really?"

Johnny: "Yeah. You want it?"

Rokuro: "Indeed, I do."

Johnny: "Are you sure?"

Rokuro: "Yes!"

Johnny: "All right, then…"

Isamu looks at Johnny and sees him taking the smoke grenade from his back pocket, he pulls the pin, and says,

Johnny: "Catch!" (Tosses smoke grenade)

Rokuro catches it and by the time he realized what he caught, it was too late as Johnny shouts,

Johnny: "RUN!"

The grenade exploded and smoke was covering the whole area. Rokuro and his men were so busy coughing from the smoke that they didn't have time to notice that Isamu and the Test kids were escaping. When the smoke cleared, Rokuro looked around, sees them running away and shouts,

Rokuro: "GET THEM!"

His men started chasing them while firing at them. Johnny gives one of the freeze rays to Dukey and takes out the other one he had as they both used them to freeze some the goons that were after them. After a while of running, Isamu says,

Isamu: "What was it you were saying about sneaking out, Johnny?"

Dukey: "Sneaking out?"

Johnny: "What? It could've happened."

Susan: "There's the hovercraft!"

Mary: "We're almost outta here!"

When they reached the hovercraft, Johnny and Dukey froze a few more goons before they all hopped inside it, the twins started the engine and managed to fly away from the forest. Rokuro had watched them as they flew away, and started talking to himself as he says,

Rokuro: "You and your American friends may have escaped from me this time, Isamu, but I can assure you that it will not happen again the next time we meet, and I will have Manabu's scroll before you. That, I promise."

Meanwhile, Isamu and the Test kids have landed far away from the Botha and got out from the hovercraft.

Mary: "Nice quick thinking back there, Johnny."

Johnny: "Thanks."

Dukey: "And Isamu, what did Rokuro mean by "a piece of the brush"?"

Isamu: "Ah, yes, well, I believe Manabu had separated the brush into pieces and hidden them away somehow before he lost control of his imagination. Johnny and I managed to find one of them in a cave deep in the lake." (Takes out piece)

Susan: "Okay. So, any idea on how we're gonna find the other pieces?"

Isamu: "I'm afraid not. (Sighs) And I wish we could've gotten that crystal from Rokuro before we had gotten out of there."

Johnny: "Oh, you mean this thing?"

Johnny had taken out the very crystal that Rokuro had from his pocket.

Johnny: "I managed to snag this right after the grenade blew up in his face."

Isamu: "Ho, ho, well done, Johnny."

Dukey: "Yeah. Now Rokuro's got nothing."

Isamu: "Yes, but I highly doubt that he will give up on finding the scroll."

But suddenly, the crystal and piece of the brush started glowing and floating in the air. The piece disassembles itself as the crystal places itself inside it, and puts itself back together. Then lights shoot out from both sides of the piece and show two holograms of Japan and a set of numbers on them.

Johnny: "Whoa. Awesome."

Dukey: "Yeah, but what's all this about anyway?"

Isamu: "It must be showing us where the pieces of the brush are, and they appear to be in Japan."

Mary: "And those numbers must be coordinates that tell where we'll be able to find them."

The twins run to the hovercraft and type in the coordinates on it's computer to find out where they lead to, and say,

Susan: "Okay, we got it. It looks like two more of the pieces are in Tokyo. One is in a museum, and another is in a library."

Mary: "Looks like we'll have to split into two teams on this one. That way we can get all get the pieces before Rokuro gets to either one before us."

Isamu: "Right, then let's get to it. Children, we're going to Tokyo."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Raid in Tokyo Part 1

**A/N The gang is now making a trip to Tokyo in search for the pieces of the brush for Manabu's scroll. Let's see how Johnny and Dukey do in finding one. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 4: Raid in Tokyo Part 1

Johnny and Dukey were both wearing black outfits while standing on the top of a building across from the museum that was most likely hiding another piece of the brush of Manabu's scroll inside it.

Dukey: "Is this plan really gonna work?"

Johnny: "Yeah, no worries, fuzzy buddy. We do our thing, Isamu and the girls do theirs, and we'll be outta here with both of the pieces of that brush."

Dukey: "I sure hope so."

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER…**

_Susan and Mary had managed to print out the blueprints of the museum and library in Tokyo that both had a piece of the brush from the hovercraft while Isamu explains the plan._

_Isamu: "All right, now here's how we'll do this; Johnny, you and Dukey will handle the museum. Susan and Mary, the three of us will check out the library. We'll wait until midnight to investigate both of the buildings so that there'll be no one around to see us searching for the two pieces of the brush. As soon as we each have found a piece, we'll rendezvous back to the hovercraft and leave as soon as possible."_

_Mary and Susan: "Right."_

_Johnny: "Got it."_

_Dukey: "Roger that. (Chuckles)"_

_After Mary gave Johnny the blueprints to the museum, Isamu adds,_

_Isamu: "Oh! Almost forgot. While we were flying to Tokyo, Johnny, I took the liberty of drawing a sketch of the whole brush. It may not look exactly like the remaining pieces, but it should you give an idea of what to look for."_

_Johnny: "Cool, that'll help."_

_Dukey: "Yeah, thanks."_

_Isamu takes out sketch paper of the brush from his pocket, gives it to Johnny, and says,_

_Isamu: "All right, now let's split up and find those pieces."_

_Johnny, Dukey, Mary and Susan: "Yeah!"_

**MIDNIGHT…**

Johnny: "Okay, do you still have the binoculars with you?"

Dukey: "You bet. You got the grappling hooks and the freeze blaster?"

Johnny: "Yup, right inside good ol' Turbo Action Backpack."

Dukey: "Good."

Dukey took out the binoculars he had and used them to find a way inside the museum from the roof. Eventually he sees something they can use to get inside.

Dukey: "Hey! I found an airshaft. We can use that to get inside."

Johnny: "All right, then let's do it, dog!"

The two take out the grappling hooks, fired them at the roof of the museum and ziplined across to the airshaft. They crawled inside and started making their way through the air ducts. They came up to a grate, Johnny looks through it, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Dukey, look. I think we just found the security room."

Dukey: "Does that mean we should just turn around and try another way?"

Johnny: "No… I got an idea."

The flame-headed boy takes out the freeze blaster, opens the grate, aims at the bored guards watching the monitors and freezes both of them. Johnny and Dukey jump down from the vents and remove both of the frozen guards from their chairs.

Dukey: "Okay, so, what's the plan?"

Johnny: "Easy. I'm gonna look around and see if I can find that piece of the brush thing. You keep an eye on the monitors and back me up in case you see a guard coming my way."

Dukey: "You want me to stay here and play guard dog?"

Johnny: "Yeah. You got any better ideas?"

Dukey: "…No. (Sighs) Okay, I'll do it."

Johnny: "Thanks, buddy. Oh, and also shut down all the security traps, will ya? Don't wanna end up accidentally getting ourselves caught."

Dukey: "Right. Good luck out there."

Johnny walks out the door to begin the search for the piece while Dukey remained in the room and shuts down all the traps that the museum uses to catch burglars. The search was so far going smoothly for Johnny as he was using the blue prints that he got from his twin sisters as a map and the sketch drawing he got from Isamu to somewhat make the search easier while checking every exhibit that he walked into while Dukey watched the monitors. After Johnny had gone through four exhibits, he accidentally knocked down one of artifacts to the ground as it makes a big loud thump, which alerted one of the night guards.

Johnny: "Oops."

He quickly runs off after putting back where it was, and then Dukey hears one of the guards calling the now frozen guards via radio. Because it was frozen along with the guard, and he didn't have a chisel with him to get the radio, he couldn't give them the all clear in Japanese, which has become a big problem for Johnny. The museum guards were now searching the place for thieves with their flashlights and Johnny was doing his best to stay out of their sights. But then his watch started ringing, and answers it saying,

Johnny: (Whispering) "I'm a lil busy right now."

Dukey: "Yeah, no kidding. The guards are running all over the place looking for you."

Johnny: (Whispering) "Yeah, I noticed that. Look, just keep watching those monitors and let me know if any guards are nearby."

Dukey: "Okay, but hurry up and find that piece so we can get outta here before we get caught."

Johnny: (Whispering) "I'm working on it."

Johnny shuts his watch off and resumes sneaking around the museum to find the piece. He was checking every inch of the exhibit he walked into, and found a hiding place for each time Dukey warned him a guard was closing in on him. After a while, he checked the last exhibit that he hasn't been through yet and calls Dukey with his watch.

Dukey: "Yes?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "Dude, I just went through every one of these exhibits, and I still haven't found that darn piece yet."

Dukey: "Well, what about the basement? Have you tried down there yet?"

Johnny: (Whispering) "No. Hmm, maybe that's where that Manabu guy hid it all along."

Dukey: "Okay, then head down there. But there aren't any cameras there, so I won't be able to warn about the guards if they go down there, too."

Johnny: (Whispering) "That's a risk I'm gonna have to take, dog."

Johnny used the blueprints to find his way to the door that leads to the basement, quietly goes through it without the guards noticing, down the stairs, and continues the search. Johnny spent the next few minutes searching every inch of the basement for the piece, but wasn't having any luck.

Johnny: "Aw man! I looked everywhere in this dusty old basement, but I still haven't found that brush piece thingy. Where did that Manabu guy even put it anyway?"

Johnny places his hand on the brick wall while he was thinking, but then, he pushed in the brick his hand was on a bit and backs away from it for a second. He decides to push it all the way through until it falls off, looks through the hole and sees that there was another room through the wall, which could lead to where Johnny was looking for.

Johnny: "Shbingo!" (Turns on watch communicator) "Dukey, I think I found it."

Dukey: "You have?"

Johnny: "Yeah! Come on down here and give me a hand… or paw, or whatever."

Dukey: "Okay, if you say so."

Johnny: "I do, and hurry."

Dukey: "All right, I'm coming."

Johnny awaited the arrival of his best friend while Dukey tried to navigate all the way to the basement while avoiding the guards that were still looking for them. After a while of waiting, Dukey had arrived at the part of the basement Johnny was waiting, and says,

Dukey: "Whew, all right, so, where is it?"

Johnny: "Right through here."

Dukey: (Sees hole in brick wall) "…a hole in the wall?"

Johnny: "Yeah. I think the piece of the brush is right behind it." (Takes out freeze blaster) "Stand back, fuzzy buddy."

Johnny freezes the whole wall with the freeze blaster, picks up a crowbar that was on a crate next to him, tosses it to Dukey and says,

Johnny: "Let em have it, dog!"

Dukey: "Okay."

Dukey takes a big swing at the frozen wall and smashes it into pieces as the hole in the wall was now big enough for them to walk through. They looked inside it, and the only things in the room were two torches, and a small pillar.

Johnny: "Huh, this room wasn't mentioned in the blueprints."

Dukey: "They must've built the museum right on top of it. Maybe Manabu hid the piece in here after all."

Johnny: "Yeah, except that there's hardly anything in here."

Dukey: "We should take a closer look in here, just in case."

Johnny: "(Sighs) All right."

The two walked around the room for a bit and couldn't find anything. But then, Dukey noticed something peculiar about the pillar when he started feeling around the bottom of it.

Dukey: "Hey, Johnny, come here."

Johnny: "What is it?"

Dukey: "This pillar; I can feel a breeze coming from it. Maybe there's something underneath it. Come on, help me push this thing."

Johnny: "Good idea."

The pillar was pushed to the right by Johnny and Dukey, and it revealed an underground passage.

Dukey: "Wow, talk about being hidden right under our noses."

Johnny: "No kidding. Come on, Dukey, we've got a piece to find."

They both climbed down the hole and were now walking down a long narrow hallway. After a moment of walking, they managed to find their way into a cave that was similar to the one Johnny and Isamu were in back in the Botha Forest, and eventually, they had found something laying on a rock, Johnny took the sketch paper he got from Isamu, compared the two for a bit, and realized that they had found what they were looking for.

Johnny: "Shwingo!" (Picks up piece) "Here it is, Dukey. We got it."

Dukey: "Well, it's about time, too."

Johnny: "Yeah, tell me about it. I wonder if Isamu and the girls found the other piece at the library yet."

Suddenly, Johnny's watch was ringing again; he puts the piece of the brush in his pocket, and answers,

Johnny: "Yeah?"

Susan: "Johnny, did you find that piece in the museum yet?"

Johnny: "Yeah, about a few seconds ago."

Susan: "Good, then get down here to the library, ASAP!"

Johnny: "Huh? Why?"

Dukey: "What's going on down there?"

Mary: "It's Rokuro! He and his men are attacking us!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Dukey: "But how?"

Isamu: "He must've tracked us down here while we were waiting for midnight. It's the only way he could've found us, and right now, we could use some assistance down here!"

Susan: "Hurry, Johnny!"

Johnny: "All right, we're coming." (Turns off watch communicator) "How did that guy even manage to find us here in Tokyo?"

Dukey: "Beats me. But, we should probably get outta here and help them out."

Johnny: "Right. Come on, Dukey, we're going to the library!" (Runs toward hallway) "And I cannot believe I just said that."

They managed to backtrack all the way to the hidden room, but then, two men that they saw back at Rokuro's camp were right in front of them, blocking their way and cracking their knuckles.

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

The two men charged at them, but Johnny quickly drew his freeze blaster and freezes them. He and Dukey get out of the room and head back up the stairs, but when they came out through the door, they find more of Rokuro's men in the museum and the night guards were all tied up by them.

Dukey: "Great, now there's more of these guys, and they're everywhere. What do we do?"

Johnny: "We'll just have to get out the same way we came in. To the security room!"

Johnny and Dukey were now running for their lives to get to the security room while avoiding and freezing the men that tried to grab them. After a while of dodging and freezing, the two managed to get to the security room, Johnny stands underneath the vent and cupped his hands while saying,

Johnny: "Jump, dog!"

Dukey was boosted up to the air ducts by Johnny, he jumps in the air to grab Dukey's paw, pulled him up and they started crawling their way out of the museum to make their escape. They made it back outside through the airshaft, ziplined back to the other roof and reeled the lines back in so that Rokuro's men couldn't use it to get to them.

Dukey: "Whew, that was a close."

Johnny: "Yeah, but it's not over. We've got twin sisters and an archeologist to save."

Johnny grabs a hold of his pet, and uses the Turbo Action Backpack to fly to the library that the twins and Isamu were in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5: Raid in Tokyo Part 2

**A/N Seems like Susan, Mary and Isamu have gotten themselves into some trouble, but let's see if they managed to find a piece of the brush before Rokuro showed up. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 5: Raid in Tokyo Part 2

The twins were in an alley in black clothing with Isamu while he was still in his casual outfit and looking around the streets to make sure the coast was clear. When the girls had finished going through all the gear that they had, they checked in on the archeologist.

Susan: "Are we good to go, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Yes, the streets are clear, so we should be able to easily get into the library… Heh, it's funny."

Mary: "What is?"

Isamu: "It feels like yesterday that first I met the four of you on the streets of this city."

Susan: "Yeah, I guess it does bring back some memories. Anyway, let's get in there and find that piece of the brush."

Isamu: "Right. Do you two think the boys will be able to find the other one in the museum?"

Mary: "Trust us, Isamu; when it comes to breaking in, getting what we need and getting out, those two get the job done every time."

Susan: "That, and Johnny would probably prefer the museum over library."

Isamu: "Okay, I'll take word for it. Now then, let's move."

The twins and Isamu approach the front door of the library slowly while making sure no one was around to see them going in. Susan picks the lock on it and they all enter the library. As they were walking inside, Mary uses the freeze blaster they had on the security cameras they see. The three explored the library, looking for any kind of clue that would show where the piece was. After they had spent half an hour searching nearly every shelf in the library, Susan says,

Susan: "Ugh, I don't think that we're getting anywhere."

Mary: "Me neither. It's like we're looking for a needle in a haystack here. Isamu, are you having any luck at your end?"

Isamu: "No, but, don't worry, you two. We'll find it. I'm sure of it. Hmm… think; where would Manabu hide the piece of his brush in a place like this?"

Suddenly, as Isamu was about to pass another shelf full of books, the incomplete brush that he had in his pocket began to glow. He takes a step back in front of the bookshelf and takes out the brush as it continues to glow. The twins reunite with him when they noticed the light in the darkness and say,

Susan: "Isamu, what's going on?"

Mary: "Why is the brush glowing like that?"

Isamu: "Ahh… Susan, Mary, I think we just found our way to the second piece of the brush, behind this bookshelf."

Mary: "Seriously?"

Isamu: "Yes, I am certain of it."

Susan: "Well, it's about time. Should we try and move it?"

Isamu: "Sure, there might be something behind it. Let's do it."

The three had shifted the shelf off the wall and to the left. They then find some Japanese characters lined up on the wall. Isamu looked at each one in front of him and noticed something about them.

Isamu: "Hm!"

Susan: "What? What is it?"

Isamu: "These characters tell each story genre that Manabu has ever written. So, perhaps… the only way we're going to get to the piece of the brush is to pick the genre that Manabu had used the most in the stories he told."

Isamu had examined each one of the characters on the wall for a moment until he had recalled the time he spent studying Manabu's scroll and the stories that were written by Manabu. He then made a decision as he reached out and pushed in the Japanese character for "adventure". After he did, it started to glow as the wall in front of them lowered itself to reveal a hidden room and plenty of stairs. As they began walking down the stairs, Isamu says,

Isamu: "Interesting. These halls look exactly like the ones Johnny and I were in back in the Botha Forest."

Susan: "So, then, we should be able to find the piece in here, right?"

Isamu: "I believe so."

They kept going until they reached the end of the stairs and continued down a hallway while Isamu used the glowing piece in his hand as a lantern. When they reached the end of the hall, they first thought that they reached a dead-end, until they looked up at the wall in front of them and saw a ledge that was very high up.

Isamu: "Ah, that must be where Manabu had put another one of the pieces."

Susan: "You think so?"

Isamu: "Yes. Look at this wall; we can easily climb it to get up there."

Mary: "Yeah, you're right."

Susan: "Looks like it's time to use the all-terrain shoes again."

Mary: "Good idea. Sorry we didn't bring a pair for you, Isamu."

Isamu: "As long as we can get up there and find that piece, it's all right."

Mary: "Okay then, let's do it."

The twins switched their all-terrain shoes on and begin walking up the wall while Isamu remained where he was. It had been a quick and easy climb as they had made it to the top, but then they had walk down the wall to the other side. When they got back to the ground, they managed to find the piece of the brush laying right in front of them on a rock.

Susan: "Finally, about time."

Mary: "Quick, let's bring it to Isamu."

Mary picked up the piece, went up and over the wall again with her sister and showed their piece to the archeologist.

Isamu: "Ah, there it is. Good work, you two."

Mary and Susan: "Thanks."

But then, both of the pieces glowed brighter, floated in the air and had put themselves together. Although it was still incomplete, they were now one step closer to finding Manabu's scroll. It's glow had dimmed out as it floated back in Isamu's hand.

Mary and Susan: "Cool."

Isamu: "Yes, very. Hmm… looks like it only needs two more pieces before it's completely restored."

Mary: "Well, Johnny and Dukey are already working on getting one of them at the library."

Susan: "But what about the second one?"

Isamu: "I am not sure, but I do think that we will find out once they return with their piece. Come on, let's get out of here and return to the hovercraft."

Mary and Susan: "Right."

They had gone out the cave the same way they came in, but as soon as they were back in the library and walked up to the railing, they suddenly find Rokuro in the library along with a few of his thugs carrying rifles. Rokuro had spotted them and called out to his former comrade.

Rokuro: "Hello again, Isamu."

Isamu: "Rokuro! But, how?"

Rokuro: "You didn't think that you would be able to lose me that easily, did you? I assure you that I will not allow you to have that scroll before me, and you won't be able to escape from me this time. None of you will. (Commands in Japanese)"

His men aimed their rifles at the twins and the archeologist.

Isamu: "LOOK OUT!"

They take cover behind the bookshelf they had moved earlier as Rokuro's thugs opened fire.

Susan: "I think we're gonna need Johnny and Dukey's help right now."

Isamu: "That's what I was thinking. You two contact them while I provide some cover fire."

They both agreed as Mary takes out the freeze blaster while saying,

Mary: "Here, Isamu. Use this." (Gives Isamu freeze blasters)

Isamu: "Thanks."

While Isamu uses the freeze blaster to keep the thugs back, Susan turns on her wrist communicator to call Johnny, and he eventually answers with Dukey by his side.

Johnny: "Yeah?"

Susan: "Johnny, did you find that piece in the museum yet?"

Johnny: "Yeah, about a few seconds ago."

Susan: "Good, then get down here to the library, ASAP!"

Johnny: "Huh? Why?"

Dukey: "What's going on down there?"

Mary: "It's Rokuro! He and his men are attacking us!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Dukey: "But how?"

Isamu: "He must've tracked us down here while we were waiting for midnight. It's the only way he could've found us, and right now, we could use some assistance down here!"

Susan: "Hurry, Johnny!"

Johnny: "All right, we're coming."

Susan: (Shuts off communicator) "We're gonna have to hold out on our own until they get here."

Isamu: "Yes, but, if they found _us_ here, then chances are they might be under attack as well."

Mary: "Oh yeah, good point, but, hopefully they'll be able to slip pass them and be here in no time."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

The flame-headed boy had arrived over the library while carrying his mutant dog. They see a couple of vans parked outside along with some thugs next to them. They could even hear the gunfire going on inside.

Johnny: "Looks like that Rokuro guy just brought a whole army with him this time."

Dukey: "Yeah, the girls and Isamu must be in real trouble."

Johnny: "Then we'll just have to bust them out of trouble. You got the freeze blaster ready?"

Dukey: (Takes out freeze blaster) "Ready and willing."

Johnny: "Then let's dive, dog! Geroni-bungaa!"

Johnny flies them straight to the roof while Dukey freezes part of the roof. They easily ram right through the ice as they made a hole on the roof and gotten everyone's attention in the library.

Johnny: "Hey, guys."

Mary, Susan and Isamu: "Johnny! Dukey!"

Rokuro: "So, the gang's all here after all. Shoot them down!"

Dukey: "Uh-oh."

Rokuro's men started shooting at them, but missed every shot as the flame-headed boy flew around the library while his four-legged best friend used the freeze blaster to freeze some of them. They eventually landed where Isamu and the twins were hiding to take cover.

Johnny: "Well, this isn't working out the way I thought it would."

Dukey: "How do we get out of here?"

Isamu: "Hmm… I have an idea. You four create a diversion to lure them away from the library. I'll wait here and remain out of sight until they all leave so they'll think I've gone with you. Once they're gone, I'll make a run for the hovercraft and wait for you all there, and then we can fly our way out."

Johnny: "Good thinking, Isamu, and I know just how to do it. Turbo Action Backpack, change into a fast car with room for four."

The backpack did as it was commanded as it transformed into a car that looked fast enough for Isamu's plan to work. Johnny hopped in the driver's seat while Dukey and the twins got in the passengers.

Isamu: "Good luck to you all."

That was the last thing Isamu said to them before he pushed the bookshelf down on the railing to improvise a ramp. Johnny slammed his foot on the gas pedal; tires screech as they drove on the bookshelf and sailed through the air over Rokuro and his thugs, landed on the ground, smashed through the wall and began driving down the road. Rokuro's thugs hopped into their vans to chase the Test kids. When Dukey looked back, he sees three vans right behind them.

Dukey: "Uh-oh. Johnny, we got company!"

Johnny: "That's exactly what I was hoping for."

He makes a hard right turn and the vans followed. One of the thugs eventually leans out the window and aims his rifle at the Test kids. He fired a few shots but missed as Johnny zigzagged on the road to dodge.

Dukey: "They're still shooting at us!"

Johnny: "Maybe they just need to learn how to chill out. Dukey, take the wheel."

Johnny got up his seat, turned around and took out his freeze blaster while Dukey kept the car steady. The flame-headed boy aims and fires at the van with the trigger-happy thug. He made the engine so cold, it died out. Johnny resumes driving the car while his sisters say,

Mary: "Nice shot, little brother."

Susan: "Now we just need to deal with the other two."

Johnny: "Not a problem."

As they kept driving, Johnny saw another turn coming and got an idea. He does a drift turn to go left and while he was turning, he quickly drew his freeze blaster and fired at the road. One of the two vans drove through the ice and lost control as it crashed into a fire hydrant. The third van was still on their tails.

Johnny: "Two down, one to go."

After a while of driving, they notice a railroad crossing coming and it's lights just started flashing. Johnny looked to see where the train was and suddenly got another idea when a scene from a Speed McCool movie played in his head. Dukey, Susan and Mary saw a look on his face and immediately knew what he was about to attempt.

Dukey: "Oh no. Oh no."

Mary: "Johnny, you're not seriously going to-"

Johnny: "Oh yes I am. It's the only way to lose these dorks."

Susan: "Johnny, are you insane?! What if we don't make it?"

Johnny: "Sure we will. Trust me."

Johnny pressed his foot harder on the gas as they were coming in hot to the railroad crossing and the train was getting closer. They were all screaming as they got closer and closer to the tracks. The train had barely missed them as they went right through the crossing. The car came to a parallel stop, the Test kids were all breathing heavily for a bit until Johnny says,

Johnny: "See? I told you guys that we'd make. That wasn't so bad, right?"

Dukey: "If I ever trust you to do something like that again, there'd better be a huge juicy porterhouse involved next time."

Johnny: "I'll take that as a maybe."

Mary: "(Sighs) Well, now that that's done, let's just get to Isamu at the hovercraft."

Johnny: "Way ahead of you." (Steps on gas pedal)

Dukey: "You think he made it there okay?"

Susan: "Let's hope that he did."

Johnny had driven them to the building to where they had left the hovercraft and the car had transformed back into a backpack after they had gotten off it. Johnny puts it on as they began running all the way up the stairs. When they reached the top floor and went through the door to the roof, they find their hovercraft exactly where they left it, but then they unexpectedly find Rokuro sitting in the driver's seat along with an unconscious Isamu in the passenger seat. Rokuro had gotten the engine started, sees the Test kids and gives them a very sleazy grin as he prepared to take off.

Mary and Susan: "He's stealing the hovercraft!"

Dukey: "And Isamu's in there with him!"

Johnny: "Hey! Stop right there!"

They ran as fast as they could to stop him, but they were too late. Rokuro had flown away in their hovercraft with their archeologist friend inside. After watching him fly off, they noticed a note floating around the air down to them and landed near their feet. Dukey picks up the note and Johnny anxiously asks,

Johnny: "What does it say? What does it say?!"

Dukey: "It says, "If you Americans ever want to see your friend Isamu again, then you will bring your piece of Manabu's brush to Hashima Island"."

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming. So, uh, where _is_ this island supposed to be anyway?"

Mary: "Hmm, I'm pretty sure that Hashima Island is located east of Japan."

Susan: "Right, and considering how abandoned that place is, it'd make sense why he would take Isamu there."

Johnny: "Yeah, that's great, but how the heck are we supposed to get there without the hovercraft?"

Susan: "We still have the Turbo Action Backpack, remember?"

Johnny: "Huh? Oh yeah, duh!"

The flame-headed boy commanded the Turbo Action Backpack to transform in a jet to fly them all to Hashima Island and shortly, they were all on their way to save their friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue in Hashima Island

**A/N Isamu has been kidnapped and the hovercraft has been stolen. Johnny and the gang mount a rescue to get them both back from Rokuro. Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 6: Rescue in Hashima Island

Johnny, Dukey, Mary and Susan had made it to Hashima Island in their Turbo Action Backpack jet as the sky was still dark and they were still wearing their black outfits. As they got close to the island, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Is this the place that we're looking for?"

Susan: "Yup, this is it. Hashima Island."

Mary: "We need to find out which building that Rokuro landed the hovercraft on. We find that, we'll know exactly where Isamu is being held captive."

Johnny: "Roger that, big sis."

The flame-headed boy took out a pair of his sisters' binoculars to have a look around the island. After a minute passed, Dukey asks,

Dukey: "Anything yet?"

Johnny: "Not yet… Oh, wait a minute, I see it."

Mary and Susan: "Where?"

Johnny: "There, on the top of that building."

Johnny pointed at an abandoned looking building that was on one end of the island.

Dukey: "So then, Isamu's gotta be somewhere inside it, right?"

Susan: "Hopefully. Any sign of him, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Hold on a sec."

Johnny flips a switch on the binoculars to look inside the building and eventually found their archeologist friend.

Johnny: "There he is. He's right in the middle of it… and there's also plenty of guards around, too. That figures."

Susan: "Hmm… Johnny, get us on the ground."

Johnny: "You got it."

Johnny flew toward part of the island where they were near the old building, but also in a safe distance so that they wouldn't get spotted. The jet changed back into a backpack and Johnny puts it back on as his mutant dog asks,

Dukey: "So, what's the plan?"

Mary: "We have to get Isamu out of there, and our hovercraft back, but Rokoru's probably taken the brush from him by now, so, we'll have to get that back, too."

Susan: "Right. Johnny, you and Dukey sneak your way into that building and rescue Isamu while Mary and I will make our way up on the side and get our hovercraft back."

Johnny: "And if the old guy really _does_ have the brush, then we just find him, snatch it back and sneak back out, right?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Johnny: "All right, then let's move out."

**MEANWHILE…**

He thought that he had made it, that he was in the clear when he arrived to the hovercraft and all he had to do was wait for his young friends to arrive, but the sudden bang to the head from behind had proven him wrong. Isamu had woken up with a splitting headache and on his knees. He tries to move his arms, but realizes that his wrists have been tied together. He looked around to see that he was in an empty dirty room with two armed men standing beside him. He watches as his former comrade walked towards him inside the room and kneeled when he got close.

Rokuro: "Have a nice nap, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Rokuro… W-where am I? Where are Johnny and the others?"

Rokuro: "Not here. But they will be… which is exactly what I'm counting on."

He takes the incomplete brush he took from Isamu out from his pocket and holds it out in front of him to examine it while Isamu gasped.

Isamu: "Give me that back and let me go."

Rokuro: "Now why would you want something that's still in pieces? You're little American friends still have one, and I'll be needing you to make sure that I get it."

Isamu: "What?… Oh, so that's your game; you're planning to use me as a bargaining chip so you can get the piece that they still have with them."

Rokuro: "Yes, that's right, and once I do, I'll be on my way find out where the last piece is, and then I'll finally be able to use Manabu's scroll."

Isamu: "That's where you're wrong. I am confident that those four will find a way to save me _and_ get that brush back from you."

Rokuro: "Hmph, not likely. Tell me something, Isamu; why did you bring three kids and their unusual dog to search for the scroll with you?"

The archeologist had thought about his answer for a moment before replied.

Isamu: "Three months ago, I've helped them save their father from dying of cancer. I've grown quite fond to them as a friend during that little adventure we've had since then. After I spent some time studying on the legend of Manabu's scroll, I figured that I would need some help in finding it and decided to bring them along."

Rokuro: "I see. And what would you do with the scroll once you found it?"

Isamu: "…It's… personal. What about you?"

Rokuro: "I'd prefer to not spoil the surprise I have in mind. Do you honestly believe that you and a group of children can find the scroll before me?"

Isamu: "They are more capable than you believe them to be."

Rokuro: "We shall see. As long as I still have _this_ in my possession, I am the one who has the upper hand."

He then walked out of the room while putting the inside his vest pocket. Once he was out of the room, Isamu looked behind himself and noticed a sharp piece of glass and figures that it could be the key to his escape. He makes sure that the two guards beside weren't focused on him while he slowly reaches for the glass with his foot.

**OUTSIDE OF BUILDING…**

Johnny and his hairy sidekick had snuck their way to the building that had Isamu and their hovercraft as they see Rokuro's men were talking amongst themselves at the front door. They make their way to the side of the building with their grappling hooks primed and ready. They fired them at a window and climbed their way inside a dark and dirty room.

Dukey: "Eugh, they didn't take the time to give this place some spring cleaning?"

Johnny: "Bad guys never do, dog."

Dukey: "Right. So, where is Isamu being held anyway?"

Johnny: "I saw him tied up in a room with two guards inside."

Dukey: "Well, this should be a snap then."

Johnny: "You bet, fuzzy buddy. Follow me."

When they both walked up to the door to the hallway, Johnny drew his freeze blaster and slowly peeked out the open door. The halls were completely deserted, which seemed odd to him for a moment, but he was too focused on getting their friend back. They both crouched and slowly made their way around the hall. When they got close to the room, Johnny looked at Dukey as he whispers,

Johnny: (Whispering) "Okay, I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right."

Dukey: (Whispering) "Roger that."

Johnny: (Whispering) "Ready? One… two… three!"

They burst right into the room as Johnny was ready to pull the trigger and Dukey was gonna pull off one of his karate moves. The only problem was that the room was completely empty.

Johnny: "Huh?"

Dukey: "What the-? I thought you said that they were in here?"

Johnny: "They were." (Puts freeze blaster inside backpack)

Dukey: "Are you sure this is the right room?"

Johnny: "Yeah, it is. I don't get it."

Dukey: "Hmm, maybe they moved him somewhere else?"

Johnny: "Yeah, maybe. Come on, let's figure out where before we get-"

Suddenly, Rokuro's thugs had them surrounded with rifles pointed at their heads as they came into the room.

Dukey: "Caught?"

Johnny: "Yup, and I didn't see that coming."

They watched as they cleared the way for Rokuro so he can walk toward them with two of his men and Isamu right behind him.

Rokuro: "Nice of you two to join us. I was beginning to wonder if any of you were gonna show up."

Dukey: "Well, you _did_ kidnap our friend here, so…"

Rokuro: "It was necessary thing to do to ensure I get what need, and what about the other two that was with you?"

Johnny: "Huh? Oh, you mean my sisters? Yeah, they're out there somewhere. We just don't know where."

Rokuro had given the flame-headed boy a skeptical look and just when he was about to speak again, he noticed the brush in his pocket had began to glow and took it out with a smirk on his face.

Rokuro: "No matter. I'll have what I need soon enough. It's obvious that one of you is carrying a piece of this brush with you. So, you can either hand it over to me, or you can watch Isamu suffer the consequences for your actions against me… Well?"

Dukey: (Whispering) "I really hope that you have some kind of escape plan of the century in mind, Johnny."

Johnny: "(Sighs) Fine, you win."

Dukey: "And I guess not…"

Johnny took out the piece that he had in his pocket. Both pieces started glowing brighter and began floating in the air. The second that they had put themselves together, something had suddenly smashed into the wall behind Johnny and Dukey, and it turned out to be the front end of the hovercraft. Taking advantage of the distraction, Isamu pulled apart the ropes tied to his wrists that he had nearly cut all the way with the piece of glass. He grabs a rifle the thug on his right was holding and punches him, uses the butt of the rifle to hit the thug on his left. Dukey grabs Johnny's freeze blaster and uses it to freeze some thugs. Johnny grabs the brush in the air, but at the same time, Rokuro grabs Johnny's hand. They both started struggling around the room, trying to make the other let go. A moment later, Rokuro hoisted Johnny up to a wall and began squeezing his wrist to force him into letting go. But then, Dukey bites his leg, which caused him to scream in pain and let go of the flame-headed boy. Isamu, along with his two friends, ran to the hovercraft as it was backing up. They jump into the air and landed inside. Susan turns it around, flies it away from Rokuro, and the island.

Dukey: "Whew, okay, I don't know if this counts as the escape plan of the century, but at least we made it outta there in one piece."

Johnny: "Yeah, that was awesome! Nice timing back there, by the way."

Susan: "Well, when we saw that you guys were in trouble with our binoculars, we figured that we'd bust you three out."

Mary and Susan: "Literally."

Mary: "Now, what about you, Isamu? Are you okay?"

Isamu: "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you all."

Mary: "That's good."

Susan: "But, wait, what about the brush?"

Johnny: "Chillax. I've got it right here."

Johnny holds up the brush to show them, but then, they noticed that it was making another holographic image.

Johnny: "Whoa."

Dukey: "What is that?"

Isamu: "It must be showing the location of another piece of the brush, and it's the last one we need to complete it."

Susan: "Right, and it looks like that it's somewhere in…"

Mary and Susan: "Alcatraz Island!"

Dukey: "Alcatraz? Isn't that also the name of that big old abandoned prison where no one's ever managed to escape from?"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Isamu: "We need to hurry and find it there before Rokuro does."

Johnny: "Okay then, let's go, go, go!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7: Race in Alcatraz Prison

**A/N There's only one piece of the brush left to find, and it's somewhere in the middle of Alcatraz. Can Johnny and the gang find it before Rokuro catches up to them? Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test.**

Chapter 7: Race in Alcatraz Prison

Susan: "We're coming up on Alcatraz Island now."

Mary: "With any luck, we should be able to find the last piece of the brush inside the prison."

Dukey: "And once we do find it, will it tell us where we can find the scroll?"

Isamu: "I hope so, and the sooner that we do find it, the better."

Johnny: "Relax, Isamu. We'll find that piece way before that old man can figure out where we are."

Isamu: "Maybe, but we've already underestimated him once already. We need to hurry before he manages to track us down again."

Johnny: "Whatever you say. Let's do it."

The sun was about to rise as they had arrived to the island. Susan landed the hovercraft in the middle of some trees to keep it hidden in case Rokuro tries to steal it again. Isamu emerged out of the hovercraft first while leaving the rifle that he grabbed from one of Rokuro's men on his seat. The Test kids were in their casual clothing again as they also jumped out of the hovercraft. They ran all the way to the entrance of the prison. The twins start picking the locks to the front doors. When they got started on the main gate, Dukey asks,

Dukey: "Hey, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Yes, Dukey? What is it?"

Dukey: "Uh, just outta curiosity, what're we gonna do with the scroll once we find it?"

Isamu: "We're not there yet, Dukey. So, let's not worry about it until we actually _do_ find it."

Dukey: "Uh, okay. Fair enough, I guess."

Susan: "Got it. Doors open, guys."

Mary: "Let's go."

They walked inside the prison and began the search. Since there weren't any tour groups around, they were confident that there wasn't going to be any guards around for them to hide from. As they were walking down the hall, Johnny asks,

Johnny: "So, any idea where we can find that last piece, Isamu?"

Isamu: "Honestly? I'm hoping that the brush will guide us to it, just like it did back at the library in Tokyo."

Johnny: "Seriously?"

Isamu: "I know that it's not that much of a lead, but for now, it's the only one we got."

Johnny: "All right. Fine."

When they walk through another door, Isamu takes out the brush from his pocket, notices that it was barely glowing and they were near a flight of stairs. He walks up the stairs with the Test kids following him. As they were walking down another hallway, Isamu had lead them into a room where the brush's glow had gotten brighter. Inside was an operating chair in the middle of the room and some cabinets. Dukey walks up to the operating chair to inspect it, but when he notices the sign hanging on the window that reads "operating room", he suddenly looked scared and says,

Dukey: "Wait a second. You mean to tell me that we're actually standing inside a…"

Johnny and Isamu: "Mm-hmm."

Dukey: "So then, this is actually where some the inmates here were…"

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, that's right."

Dukey backs away from the operating chair in fear and disgust. Something on the floor caused him to suddenly slip and fall backwards, he grabs on to a radiator behind him to prevent himself from landing hard on the floor, but he ends up pulling a part of it down with him. When he lets it go, it brings itself back up. After that, the operating chair was moving as the floor was opening up to reveal a hidden set of stairs.

Johnny: "Wow, nice work there, Dukey."

Dukey: "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem."

Susan: "Talk about being hidden right under our noses."

Isamu: "Yes, well, let's keep moving."

They entered the secret room as they walked down the steps and eventually find themselves in a pitch-dark hallway with dirt all over the floor and liquid coming out of the walls.

Susan: "Well, _this_ certainly isn't part of the tours."

Johnny: "This is cool. So, uh, which part of the prison is this?"

Mary: "Hmm, well, if we had to guess, we're probably deep inside the catacombs of Alcatraz."

Dukey: "Eugh, this place is already giving me the creeps."

Isamu: "All the more the reason why we need to get what we came for so we can leave."

Isamu walked ahead using the brush as a lantern while the Test kids caught up to him. They all noticed that the archeologist was acting like he was in a hurry the whole time they arrived to the prison.

Johnny: "Isamu, um, are you feeling okay?"

Dukey: "Yeah, you kinda been acting a little-"

Isamu: "Yes, I'm fine. We just have to keep moving, all right?"

That was when he noticed his behavior towards his young friends and eventually stopped walking and sighs.

Isamu: "I'm sorry. I just want us to get that last piece as soon as possible and keep it far from Rokuro's grasp. When we talked in Hashima Island, he talked like he had something terrible planned for what to do once he gets his hands on Manabu's scroll, and just thinking about what it could be has me worried if he actually manages to get it before we do."

Mary: "Hey, don't worry, Isamu. You know we won't let that happen."

Johnny: "We got your back no matter what happens."

Susan: "Right. After all, you've been there for us before."

Dukey: "Yeah, and now, we're here for you."

After hearing them speak, he turns to face them a moment later and smiles.

Isamu: "Thanks. I appreciate that, from all of you. Now, let's keep moving."

They nod at him and continue down the catacombs. The further they walked, the brighter the brush was getting. A minute later, they all see something glowing further down the hall, and they could all guess what was as Johnny exclaims.

Johnny: "Hey, hey look! Look, there it is! We found it!"

The flame-headed boy ran ahead, finds the final piece of the brush on a rock and picks it up as the others caught up to him. The two pieces glowed brightly as they start floating in the air and put themselves, thus completing the brush of Manabu's scroll. As the brush glowed brightly in the air, everyone noticed that there were words written on the wall. Most of them were in red while only two of them were written on white. Isamu reads them out loud after grabbing the brush that floated back in his hand.

Isamu: "'After I had gone mad, I've hidden the scroll and myself someplace below and far. Beware on the journey there as you might receive a scar'."

The Test kids look confused about what it was supposed to mean while Isamu was processed it in his mind.

Dukey: "Oookay, I'm confused here."

Johnny: "Yeah, me too. What's this supposed to mean?"

Mary and Susan: "Uhh…"

Isamu: "Hmm… after I had gone mad… receive a scar… wait a minute."

Johnny: "What? Did you figure it out?"

Isamu: "Yes. This riddle was left by Manabu so that we can find Manabu's scroll and Manabu himself, and I believe that they are both hidden somewhere… in Madagascar."

Dukey: "Are you sure?"

Isamu: "Definitely."

Johnny: "Man, that Manabu guy sure has a way of sending messages."

Dukey: "Maybe, but you gotta give him props for creativity."

Mary: "Well, now that we've finally completed the brush and know where to find the scroll…"

Susan: "Let's get out of this place and make our way to Madagascar."

Isamu: "That's exactly what I was thinking."

But then, as soon as the archeologist puts the brush back in his pocket, a grenade with the pin already pulled off was suddenly tossed from the darkness in the hall and lands right next to their feet.

Susan: "Oh, crud."

Gas was spewing out from the grenade. They started coughing and waving their hands in front of them, but then, they were all starting to feel woozy and were struggling to stay awake. One by one, they dropped to the ground and passed out. Johnny was the last one to fall as his eyes were blinking and his vision was blurry. He sees a man wearing a gas mask walking towards them and then he loses consciousness.

**LATER…**

Johnny was still unconscious as he was laying on the floor inside one of Alcatraz's prison cells with Dukey, Susan and Mary were inside their own prison cell and Isamu was all alone in his. The flame-headed boy began to wake up while his was vision was clearing up. He sees his furry best friend right in front of him, trying to wake him up.

Dukey: "Johnny. Johnny, wake up. Wake up, Johnny, come on."

Johnny: "Ugh, huh? Wha?"

Isamu: "Dukey, is he awake?"

Dukey: "Yeah, he's coming around."

Johnny: "Oh, hey, Dukey. When did you get here?"

Dukey: "Good to have you back, Johnny. Are you all right?"

Johnny: "I think so. But, um, wait, what just happened? Where are Isamu and the girls, and why are we in a jail cell?"

Dukey: "Rokuro happened, that's what."

Susan: "We're right next door to you, Johnny."

Mary: "Rokuro used that gas grenade to knock us out and he put us all in these cells."

Isamu: "And he's also snatched the brush from me."

Johnny: "Man, doesn't this guy ever know when to back off?"

Suddenly, Rokuro walked right in front the jail cell Johnny and Dukey were in with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

Rokuro: "Ah, good, you're all awake. And no, I will not back off. Not if you are all going to continue to get in my way."

Johnny: "Dude, this whole taking us hostage thing is really starting to get annoying."

Isamu: "Let us out of here now, Rokuro!"

Rokuro: "I'm afraid I can't do that." (Takes out brush from pocket) "Not when I am this close to getting what I need, and thanks to you all, I know exactly where to find it."

Isamu: "You cannot do this!"

Rokuro: "I can, and I will. Besides, I would consider this poetic justice. You made me rot in jail for years, and now, you and your American friends shall rot in this jail for the rest of your lives."

Mary and Susan: "Yeah, we don't think so."

Johnny: "We're gonna find a way outta here sooner or later, you know."

Rokuro: "Ah, but if you knew your history, many inmates in this prison have tried to escape as well, but none have ever succeeded."

Dukey: "Well, maybe, but that doesn't that _we_ can't."

Johnny: "Yeah, so you just watch and see, old man. We'll find a way out faster than you can say-"

Rokuro: "Enough! I've wasted enough of my time here. You all enjoy your new lives as inmates while I go get what I need for my revenge. (Commands in Japanese)"

Rokuro began walking away while three of his thugs took positions near the cells. He walked straight towards the harbor of the island, boarded on a speed boat along with three more of his thugs and sailed away on it towards Madagascar. Meanwhile, Johnny and the gang were pulling on the bars of their cells, desperately trying to get free.

Johnny: "(Grunts) Ah man, I picked a bad time to leave the Turbo Action Backpack in the hovercraft."

Dukey: "Yeah, and our freeze blasters, too."

Isamu: "Well we have to figure a way out of here, and fast! We cannot allow Rokuro to run freely with Manabu's scroll!"

Susan: "There's got to be some way we can bust outta here."

Mary: "Hmm… wait, actually, there might be a way to do that…"

The twins then looked at each other and gave each other a certain look in their eyes.

Susan: "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Mary: "Oh yeah."

Mary dug into her lab coat pocket and brought out a vial with green liquid in it. She looked to make sure the guards weren't looking and whispers to her little brother.

Mary: (Whispering) "Psst, Johnny. Hey, Johnny."

Johnny: "Huh? What? What is it?"

Mary: (Whispering) "Quick, take this."

Mary reached her arm out through the bars with the vial in her hand. Johnny reaches out, takes it and examines it in his hand while Dukey asks,

Dukey: "What is it?"

Susan: "Do you two remember when we tested those giant super arms?"

Johnny: "Yeah, it was, like, over a month ago when we got to use the X-key that day."

Mary: "Well, we've managed to create a serum that'll allow you to use them again. We brought that with us from the lab in case of an emergency."

Johnny: "Oh, really? Sweet!"

Dukey: "But, wait, why didn't you mention that you had this before?"

Susan: "Because there's only enough in it to last for up to eight hours, and we only made the one."

Johnny: "Hey, that's good enough for me, because it's time for a jailbreak."

Johnny pulls the cork off from the vial and chugs the serum down his throat. He then drops the vial, walks up to the jail door, and then he stretches his giant arm out through the bars, he grabs one of the guard's rifle, snatches it out of his hands and whacks it on his head to knock him out. The other two guards see what was going on and made their way to Johnny and Dukey's cell, but before they got close, Johnny stretches his other arm so he can grab both guards, hoists them in the air, slams them together and drops them.

Isamu: "Oh my."

Dukey: "Right?"

Mary: "Good work, little brother."

Susan: "Now then, you see those switches over there on that wall?"

Johnny: "Yeah…"

Susan: "Those are what control all the cell doors. You have to pull the switch so that they'll all open up and we'll be free."

Johnny: "No problem."

He stretches his arm towards the switches and he pulls nearly all of them until all the doors opened up.

Dukey: "All right! We're outta here!"

Isamu: "Right, no time to waste. Let's go!"

Mary and Susan: "Way ahead of you."

Johnny and the gang made a mad dash through the halls of Alcatraz, ran through the front doors and find the hovercraft exactly where they left it. They all jump inside, Susan starts the engine and they all fly away to their destination.

Johnny: "Madagascar, here we come! Whoo-hoo!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
